gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper
__TOC__ Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- ---- hi i need to now where the apc is plz thanksThehobotron3000 (talk) 06:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi I contacted you 2 times. Can I request for patrollership now? Please respond. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 06:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yes, I have some grammar mistakes. Some verbs, you know. While about normal words I have no problems. I had mistakes probably because I was in a hurry when I wrote the article. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:24, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello, thanks for the message you've sent me. I will keep up with more useful edits soon. Block of User:Zhoban Hey Ilan I saw you blocked a user named Zhoban for multiple account abuse. I looked at his contributions and it's clear he's not part of Joshua's sock drawer, and so I was wondering why you blocked him. Jeff (talk| ) 05:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: That Guy Sorry I've forgotten his name. But I've faced worse, they all get bored in the end. He's getting no marks for originality though, I mean limey? That's a reference to how British sailors in the 16th century ate limes to prevent scurvy, I don't get why people use that as an insult. Anyway I don't recall a run in with that user but I've dealt with a lot of vandals. Tom Talk 10:43, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Block this guy: User:LlllolllolllolllloololllllIIl. And delete his pages. Also I asking you for a favor. Could you lock my Userpage? So no vandal can screw it up? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 15:24, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Vandal Thanks ;) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:14, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply That was a slight annoyance that took a minute to sort out, I don't understand vandals, they waste more of there time that ours. Tom Talk 15:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm thinking a range block has been issued, I mean vandalising this Wiki is one thing, but going after the VSTF and CC Wiki's is just stupid. Tom Talk 15:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) What about now? Can I apply now please? :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Finally, thanks! :D ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I am planing to get all mission information for GTA V when it comes out. Hopefully I'll get it as fast I can. Until then I have to change my processor and Motherboard and to add 2 more RAMs. A 3.30 GHz processor would be enough for GTA V to run, don't you think? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:43, August 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Well, my dad choses to upgrade my PC to a high level rather than buying a console. Consoles' graphics are way lower than the ones of a perfomant PC. Tough. I had a Nintendo Wii once. I still have it. But I don't use it anymore. The graphics are even worser than PS3's and Xbox's. Well anyway. I feel comfortable with my keyboard rather than joystick. Everyone has his own preference :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:51, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ... Can you help me with GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion please? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:57, August 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'll add my own comment, and I'll see. But the other requests seem outdated. Can I delete them? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:05, August 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Finally done. BTW, I'll be in vacation next week. Sorry I can't help on the Wiki. Waiting to get back :). ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Done Well seems I forget to add some words! Lol. And some "d"s at the end but I don't know why. That happens when I write and I don't look at my desktop. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Vinewood Cemetry Thanks for deleting the myths section from Vinewood Cemetry man. istalo, August 11, 2012. Capitalize this please Could you capitlize the first letter in each word of the name of this page please? Cheers. HuangLee (talk) 20:23, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Is it actually called this? Hey Ilan, I was browsing through recently edited articles today when I saw this. Is there any proof it's called this? I would check myself, but I only has San Andreas on PS2, which I don't have anymore. Cheers, HuangLee (talk) 11:27, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : I was actually about to say that when I did have a PS2 I never heard any of the characters he made pages about being mentioned. Good job on that one. lol :D : HuangLee (talk) 11:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: All in a day's work, man. :) ::Thanks Ilan. :) HuangLee (talk) 11:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: HuangLee (talk) 11:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Avatar request Ilan, could you make an avatar for User:Dodo8 who has recently been promoted to patroller please. Messi1983 (talk) 03:20, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Delete this page please This page needs to be deleted. Also, I think the user who created it may be our old friend. Thanks, HuangLee (talk) 18:40, August 16, 2012 (UTC) : Cheers. :) HuangLee (talk) 18:59, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi man I just wanted to ask, how do I make it so that if I use a name of a character i could also attach a link to the character's page, toda achi XD TheHoundDog (talk) 06:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ps3? hey do you use a ps3/xbox/pc?